This invention relates generally to the field of athletic practice equipment and more particularly to those devices used for practicing striking and kicking in the field of martial arts.
Generally the different striking devices used in practicing martial arts utilize a padded target. Typically, the target pivots and are biased to offer resistance against a striking force. The padded targets are often attached to large and bulky frames and may not necessarily be suitable for the home environment. Other devices may require the assistance of a second person to stabilize or hold a target for each kick. Still other devices are not adapted to measure a user's performance and consequently there is no way to evaluate the progress of one's kicking proficiency.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a striking target or apparatus that is small enough to be used in the home without the aid of a second individual and also gauges a user's performance.